Ten Years Is Too Long
by astronot
Summary: This is a one-shot written for Canadian-23 for being such a good friend...thanks! Love you!


**A/N: This, whole thing is dedicated to the lovely Canadian-23 :) Who, has been so generous with her encouraging reviews and asked me to do this prompt for her…there will a different multi-chapter fic for her as well, but I wanted to write a really, fun one for her first so, here goes.**

Sebastian Smythe, what could describe him? Kurt Hummel, the fashion designer's, boyfriend? The wealthy singer? Perhaps, just the man who volunteers at the day care center down the road? He like the first and the last one the most. He would hope that one day the first one would change into Kurt Hummel, the fashion designer's, _fiancé_ or even _husband_…

Kurt Hummel? The fashion designer? The singer, Sebastian Smythe's, boyfriend? The man who came into the Lima Bean for coffee everyday? The one who always helped wherever, whoever, anywhere he possibly could? The only thing, he wanted more? To be, the singer, Sebastian Smythe's, _fiancé_ or maybe even _husband_…

The buzzing from their kitchen brought the boys out of their thoughts, or shall we say…daydreams. Kurt ran to set up for dinner as Sebastian headed to do so as well.

When, Kurt had put the dinner out on the table, Sebastian had just finished setting the table. He walked over and put his around Kurt's waist from behind and kissed his neck. Kurt's head lolled back on Sebastian's shoulder and he chuckled.

"Let's eat" Kurt said and removed Sebastian's arms, despite Sebastian's protests.

~oOo~

"Thank you so much Finn! You won't regret this!" Sebastian said hugging Finn so tight it hurt.

"You're welcome man! You make him happy and you two are so nice together" Finn smiled.

"Thank you Burt sir" Sebastian said holding out his hand.

"Call me dad" Burt laughed and hugged Sebastian.

"A-alright…Dad" Sebastian smiled nervously.

"Thank you Carole!" Sebastian managed through a big smile and ran into the woman's waiting arms.

"You're welcome Sweetie, and its mom." Carole said and winked as Sebastian kissed her cheek.

"Rachel thanks for your help!" Sebastian hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Of course!" Rachel hugged him back and kissed him on the cheek.

"Can I see the ring?" Finn asked.

"Of course" Sebastian opened a small black, velvet box and held it out to all them. He opened it to reveal a beautiful silver band, with two twinkling Sapphires on either side a big Emerald. Burt smiled tearfully and hugged Carole to his chest. Finn was crying too. His baby brother was getting married! Probably…if he said yes.

"He-he's actually, getting married the three others gasped.

"If he says yes, that is" Sebastian said sadly.

"Of course he will!" Burt said.

"He will, I know it!" Carole reassured him.

"If, I know Kurt, and I do! There is NO possible way he could say no to this!" Finn gestured to the beautiful ring.

"He's just like me!" Rachel said showing off her ring. "A diva."

They all laughed.

"Thank you!" Sebastian said and then began to cry himself as he remembered the ten wonderful years he and Kurt had spent together.

~oOo~

There was a knock on the door and Kurt went to get it seeing, as though Sebastian wasn't home yet, _where was he? _Kurt thought to himself as he swung open the door to reveal a short, tan girl with a red dress with black outlining, a pair of black peep-toes, on and her long brown fell in a glossy curtain on her shoulders. And that, white smile, the big brown eyes, and that unmistakable nose…

"Rach!" Kurt screams and hugs the girl.

"KURT!" Rachel screams back and lets herself be picked up into a twirling hug.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked.

"I just wanted to come see you and take you somewhere" Rachel said smugly.

"Okay" Kurt draws out the word suspiciously.

"Well?"

"Okay, but I have to be home by nine!"

"Great!"

~oOo~

Their day consisted of singing at the top of their lungs to the radio and mixed CD's, shopping so much it hurt, and just catching up and reminiscing. Rachel finally, pulled up her and Finn's Corvette and Kurt hopped out after hugging and giving Rachel a kiss of course.

"Babe, I'm home!"

Silence.

"Seriously?"

Kurt wandered into the kitchen and was about to start dinner when he saw a dark green box on the table with a card by it.

'_Open me please!'_ the little blue card read. Kurt cautiously opened it to find a golden crown with a letter on it.

'Put this on and go upstairs' the letter read.

Kurt did as he was told and found a little green box and little blue card that held the same message. He opened it to find a bouquet of roses, a brown teddy bear, and big glasz eyes. He smiled when the letter read, 'now, come outside.' He hurried to the front door and swung it open to find Sebastian with his own crown on, smiling at him and he almost fainted.

"Seb!" Kurt squealed.

"Hi" Sebastian said and hugged him.

"Am I supposed to be a prince?"

"Well, you tell me" Sebastian moved from the doorway, and revealed a long line of rose petals over a red carpet, leading through their fairytale garden to a…_carriage?_

"Your carriage awaits my dear" Sebastian took Kurt's arm, closed the door, and led him to the carriage.

"Oh. My. God." Kurt breathed.

He was helped into the carriage by two smiling men who took his hands and lifted him, whom he recognized as Puck and Sam. He smiled and said hello as they went to help Sebastian. The drivers turned around only to be recognized as Wes and David. Kurt thought he was going to die.

"You like it?" Sebastian asked.

"YES!"

"Good" Sebastian smiled and kissed Kurt.

They drove to a Central Park where Sebastian had confessed his love and kissed Kurt and everything was wonderful. Rachel, Finn, Burt, Carole, and few of their friends were there also. They hopped out and a few other former Warblers, Nick, Jeff, Thad, and Trent cam forwards dressed just as the others were in a black tux with white gloves, and a black bowtie. Nick and Jeff carried a box while Thad and Trent went to Sebastian and handed him something Kurt didn't see thankfully he was trying to figure out what was in the box.

"Open it" Sebastian said finally.

Kurt carefully removed the lid and almost cried at the sight of a little brown kitten with glasz eyes stare at him as he lifted it out of the box. The silver collar held a glistening heart shape and Kurt took it in his hands and looked at the engraving…'Will you marry us?' it read and Kurt whirled around to see Sebastian on one knee.

"Kurt Hummel, I have loved you since the day we met I-I just didn't see what was right in front of me and we have been in love for ten whole years, and I have been ready to do this every moment of every day with you I just never had the guts to. So, Kurt Hummel will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" Sebastian said as he flipped open the ring box and the ring glistened in the sunlight.

When, Kurt began to shake his head and cry everyone's faces fell until…

"YES! OF COURSE YES!" Kurt launched himself into Sebastian's arms.

"I'm s-yes?"

"YES!"

"Oh, thank you!"

"Can I um…have the ring?"

"Of course!"

"Well, Mr. Smythe you really out did yourself this time" Kurt smiled.

"No, it's Hummel now" Sebastian smiled and kissed Kurt as everyone came to congratulate them on their new life together.

**A/N: Man, I promised myself I would NOT cry…too late, at least I have Redvines…because what the hell can't they do! Love you, Marie-Eve :) Hope, you enjoyed this!**


End file.
